Pink
by fluffy-lover82192
Summary: Naruto loses a bet and now has to suffer the punishment, with who as the punisher? None other then Sasuke. This is rated Mature, because sex. SasuNaru
1. Pink, Pinky, Dildo

Gah! I can't believe I'm doing this! I took the pink rubber object from the others larger and pale hand, a growl escaping past my lips. I can't believe I lost the fucking bet! I lost by 3! I starred down nervously at the pink dildo. Yes, you read correctly....dildo. I looked up, frowning at the raven.

"Are you serious Sasuke? I mean this- this" I was cut off, to which I quickly puffed out me cheeks, by a power-filled voice. God, I hate that fucker. He looked at me straight in the eyes, a smirk gracing his oh-so-fucking charming features.

"You lost, now you do as we agreed to do." Man, was this guy merciless. I could feel light sweat drip down my forehead.

You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, it all started this morning when Sasuke and I got into an argument about toast. Yes, that's right, toast. As we were (loudly and violently) discussing the topic of toast, we somehow got onto the topic of which one of us could get most dates by the end of the day. Obviously ,as I stated before, I fucking lost. By three dates. So then, Sasuke had the liberty of pulling out a folded up note from a battered paper bag, determining my fate. My fate: sticking a dildo up my ass until I came! I also have the option of recording it (but now I **have **to record it since fucking Sause-gay thought he had the fucking liberty to chose said option)!

I don't even know why that dare was even in the bag. I swear it must have been that little shit head Kiba . He always puts weird dares into the "oh-so-glorious paper bag of dares" (named by Kiba). I made a mental note to punch Kiba until he looked like his dog on back of my head.

"Fine!" I (unfortunately) never back down and I always keep a promise (yay, fucking me!). I pushed the object into my pant pocket. "Where are we doing this?" I asked with an assertive tone, suddenly having the urge to pout.

"My house, I've got a camera, let's go." He said aloofly. Hmmm...Sasuke sounds oddly hurried..does he want to see me stick a dildo up my ass? I always knew the bastard had weird kinks. He walked towards the school parking lot. I would be thinking " Yay, I get to ride in his nice black car!" but the thought of a dildo up my ass was disturbing my last thought (and secretly turning me on).

Sasuke kept his pace, reaching the nice black corvette in a matter of seconds. I ran behind him, trying not to get behind. "Get in the car." I starred at him somberly. I don't want to stick a dildo up my ass!!I got in to his car quietly, and guess what?!?!? If you guessed: "The ride to Sasuke's castle of a mansion was quiet ", then you get a fucking cookie. If you guessed that I had: " daydreams about the dildo up my ass, enjoying it, and then Sasuke fucking me up the ass", then you too get a cookie!

I starred at a pale figure diffidently as is got out of the warm car and walked towards large double wooden doors. I couldn't help the nervous sigh that escaped my lips.

"Hurry up Dobe!"

I rushed out of the car (along with my frog messenger bag! :D) and ran to where the demanding teenager stood. He opened the door, letting me then himself in. I waited for him to lead the way to his room. It took us about 10 minutes to get to his room. Yeah, 10 whole minutes! Sasuke's room is in different wing (apparently everyone in the family gets their own wing). Another pair of double doors were opened again, once again Sasuke and I went in.

As soon as we were in the comfort of Sasuke's room, I took off my frog bag, then proceeded to take my clothing off. Sasuke must have ran somewhere into his closet to get his camera because when I turned around he wasn't there. I took in a sharp breath and continued with the stripping. Soon enough I was only wearing my nice orange boxers and tight black undershirt. Sasuke, came in with a camera turned on, his eyes starring at the open LCD screen. I banteringly waved at the camera a scowl immediately replacing the flirty act.

"C'mon Naruto, get into character" Sasuke said with an exotic voice. I blushed then huffed out.

"I'm just going to hurry up and do this, then you're taking me home!" He just nodded, coming in closer with the camera. I took a deep breath, laid on the edge of his bed, took out the pink dildo, and then pulled down my orange boxers. I used the dildo to cover my dick as much as possible. The way Sasuke stood only a few feet away and starred at the camera made me even more nervous.

"Do you have any lube?" As soon as I asked a bottle of lube was being thrown my way. I caught it and opened it, smearing the goo onto my hands. Fuck was that shit cold. I pressed a finger against my hole, shivering at the feeling. I quickly pushed finger in, wiggling my hips at the strange intrusion. I looked back up at Sasuke, his eyes starring intensely at the screen. He looked up and our eyes met. I smiled, an idea coming to mind.

"Can you help me Sasuke? You could just put the camera on the dresser and let it record itself." He looked at me like I was crazy but none the less nodded his head. WOW! What the fuck!?!?! He actually agreed to that?!?! Is he on fucking crack?!?! Did he secretly snort that shit while he was in his fucking house sized closet?!?! He better have not, or else I'd need an adult with me! I don;t want to be around a drugged Sasuke, imagine what the fucker would do?!?!

He walked over to me, his face calm. He took the lube from my hand and rubbed it all over his fingers. He slapped my hands away from my hole with a smirk and ruthlessly pushed two fingers in. I felt myself wince and my body tense.

"Te-Teme! Be gentle you asshole! You're not the one that has to stick a dildo up your ass!" The other boy didn't say anything to my complaints, merely thrusted his fingers in deeper. I let out a small groan. That felt good. What was that?

He pulled the fingers out and added a third one to the duo. Pale fingers pushed into my hole, stretching me painfully. Asshole. I bet he does this on a regular basis to torture his enemi-

" Aaah" I felt my eyes widened, surprised at my own boldness. What the fuck was that? Did he reach that thing....that thing? What's it called? Primate? Posture? What the fuck was that word?

"Aaaah" God, that felt amazing! Grrr! What's it called!?!?! My face was turning red from pleasure and embarrassment. It's not everyday that your friend finger fucks you so that you can stick a dildo up your ass and have him record it. Yeah. That's not normal.

"You're done" He pulled away quickly, including his fingers. What the fuck man! You're just gonna leave me hanging? Put the fingers back in!

"Wh-" He threw the dildo from my side onto my chest.

"Hurry. My parents are coming home in 15 minutes" There was no rush in his voice. Maybe he's lying to me.

"Fine." I waited until Sasuke grabbed the camera again before I positioned the pink object at my entrance. "I can't believe I'm about to do this....C'mon Sasuke, I can do something else!"

"Stop complaining and do it" He said, starring at me through the screen attached to the camera. I groaned in complaint but shut up anyway.

Ok Naruto. You can do this. It's just like pooping except you wont be pooping out, you'll be pooping in. OK. I'm ready.

I let out a huff then slowly pushed the head in. My legs instantly came closer to each other, blocking the view. Ok, I want to take this time to say something. Why am I doing this? Not only that but why did Sasuke have lube? Does he have some sort of erectile dysfunction? Did he lose sperm count?

Unknown to me the other male walked over to me. I looked up when i felt a warm hand on my knee. Sasuke was once again looking at me through the camera, this for some reason sparking a feeling of frustration and sadness.

"Spread your legs, I cant see anything." He didn't wait for my response and instead pushed my legs apart. Gah! Can this get any weirder? I felt cold air hit my tender skin, making my limp penis just ever so slightly hard. What? Someone watching you 'masturbate' (even if it's forced and up the ass) is kinda erotic. "C'mon finish"

"Shut up Teme!" He smirked and brought the camera close to my face. I growled. I took a firm hold of the dildo. Might as well get this over with right? I thrusted the entire thing into myself. Oh god. That fucking hurt......and for some strange reason turned me on. I fell back onto the bed, my legs still spread wide and my arm covering my eyes. I'm so tired.

"Naruto" Sasuke demandingly said. I knew that voice.

"yeah, yeah I know....Just wait a minute." I huffed out. I took another deep breath. Ok. Just until I cum. I perched up on my elbows, only one supporting me when I took hold of the dildo again. I pulled the rubber object out then slowly in again. I missed that 'p'-thing again! I let out a frustrated growl and looked over at Sasuke. He looked away from the camera and was instead looking straight at me. A smirk played on his lips as he put the camera on the dresser, still recording my every move.

"Need help? You missed your prostate, idiot." I growled at him. It's not like I do this on a regular basis, I don't even do this at all! He walked over to me once again and took hold of the dildo. He slowly pulled out and rammed it inside me, reaching me deeper. I felt the rubber head hit my prostate, moans of more rolled off my lips. I threw my head back as Sasuke continued to fuck me with the dildo. He missed my prostate on purpose, making me growl and yell at him.

"Teme!" He pulled the dildo out completely.

"Turn around and get on your knees." I did as he said, getting on my hands and knees. He pushed the dildo in with out warning. The tip reaching deeper in me. I swear that thing touched my stomach or something. My cock twitched and was harder then ever as Sasuke continued to push the object into me. I felt so full, it was amazing....Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm not gay! And I most definitely don't like it up the butt!

"Naruto, you fagot, I knew you'd like something like this" Sasuke suddenly let out playfully. I felt a twinge of pain crawl into my heart, the words hurting more then they should have. I felt my arms give out, my face being dug into the mattress, with my ass still in the air. Sasuke continued to push the sinful object into me. It felt so fucking good.

"Ugh! F-fuck! Sas-Sasuke! Harder!" I moved my body slightly so that I had a full view of the Teme behind me. I opened my mouth to insult his fucking skills but were cut off when I let out a gasp. Sasuke was holding my dick! Oh meh gawd! Sasuke's holding my dick!

"Hn. Not so tough are you now Dobe." He continued to smirk as he thrusted the hard dildo in my ass and moved his hand skillfully against my dick. Oh god, my dick felt so good right now!

"Hhgn! I-I th-think I'm cu-cumming" i warned before I shot my load onto the bed. I let my body fall, resting against the soft mattress. I looked back at Sasuke he had thrown the dildo somewhere on the floor and was currently wiping his hands on a dirty shirt. He took hold of the camera and walked over to me, zooming in on my penetrated ass then pushing the camera into my face.

"Tired Naruto?" He let out with a chuckle. I responded with a tired growl. "Get on your knees again, I gotta get a shot of your ass."

I ignored what he said and merely let him take hold of my hip to push them up and get my butt up in the air. I winced. that hurt! He parted a cheek to the side. I just knew he was getting some kick out of this. He continued to record my penetrated ass for 30 hole seconds. i felt a finger at my entrance. I looked back to see Sasuke still recording everything, with his finger pushing into me.

"S-stop Teme!" I pulled away completely and laid back down on the bed. I growled at the pain but chose to ignore it as I pulled the covers over my body. "I'm going to sleep and I don't give a fuck what you say." There was no reply from the other male. I heard the boy turn off the camera and close it, footsteps drowning out some of the noises.

"Here's some pajamas Dobe. I'm guessing you can't walk or even move at that so you're staying the night." I ignored him and the clothing he clothing the male had set besides my tired body. Fuck that shit. I'm tired, can't move right, and he's already seen me naked so there's no point in trying to hide himself from the other male.

"Sasuke?" I questioned, feeling myself get even drowsier. " That was the best orgasm I've ever had".

Sasuke turned to look at me in the eyes, a soft smirk on his face. He nodded his head. " Scoot over, I'm going to take a nap too." He pushed his way under the sheets, with only his boxers on. I felt even drowsier as the extra warmth wrapped itself around me. I scooted closer to Sasuke and wrapped my hands around his body to bury myself into his chest before falling asleep -a smile playing on my lips.

"Dobe"

END

Ok Purpose of this story? None! :D Anyway, I just wanted to write some porn! I was just CRAVING it. Yeah. Anyway, just one question and request. My question: Should this be continued or should I just leave it at that? My request: Review. You know you want to comment on how this was horrible or hott or how SasuXNaru rules. Whatever.

Oh yeah! I'm taking requests! :D It's my senior year of H.S so I don't think I'm gonna be doing much (besides college shit but whatever).

Press the button...You know which one.


	2. A blow job, anyone?

When I woke up, I was scared shitless. I had no idea where I was, my ass hurt, and I had my arms wrapped around something...warm. I resisted the urge to yell and instead tried my best to sit up with out ripping myself a new one.

"What the-" I looked around the large room. My eyes landed on a camera on a wooden structure then just as instantly traveled back down to the floor where I knew a dildo sat on it's side.

.

..

...

Oh my fucking god, I- I got fucked up the ass with a dildo.

Ok, this could be worse. I could have gotten ass raped by Sasuke...or a horse. What? Sasuke could be into that crazy shit. He's fucking crazy. I don't know why no one believes me. It's a fact, dammit!

I tried to get away from the pale body beside me, clawing at the pale arms around my waist. I let out a growl before I pinched the pale skin on his arm as hard as I could. As soon as I heard Sasuke groan in pain and roll over, was I happy. Fuck yeah! Time to get the hell out of this Mo Fo of a situation. I jumped out of the large bed, instantly falling on my knees as tears spilled down my eyes and the pain in my ass doubled. Fuck! That hurt. I rubbed my cheeks (yes...my butt cheeks) to sooth the pain.

"Dobe. Is that an invitation?" I looked back to see Sasuke in his fucking naked glory, sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs open. Showing the hole damn world his big penis. Penis shower-offer! When did he take his clothes off anyway, didn't he fall asleep with boxers last night?

"S-Sasuke! Dude, what the fuck!? Why aren't you wearing your boxers?" I ignored the position I was in, still rubbing my red ass.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was serious as he spoke." If you don't stop rubbing your ass and flaunting it off for anyone to fuck, I swear to god that I will do unimaginable, pleasurable things to you."

Ok. What made that creepier was how calm he had said it, his voice not even cracking once or anything. I immediately, but carefully, tried to sit on my ass. Snatching the nearest object to try and hide my body, I looked away from Sasuke.

The black haired male let out a frustrated sigh then proceeded to get up.

"I'll get the shower prepared for you." He walked away quietly, slamming a large oak door behind him. God! What's his problem. I got on my knees, surprised that that pain numbed. This time I tried to stand and instantly fell back on the floor. OK, that was too fast. Slower next time, Naruto. I got up once again, this time I succeeded on getting to my feet.

"Naruto, tub's ready." Sasuke yelled from a random large wooden door. Shit, Ok, I just gotta find the bathroom. I walked, taking my steps as if I were some old lady with REALLY saggy boobs. Tsunade.

Anyway, I finally reached the designated door. After walking 2 miles. Yeah. Sasuke is a fucking ICE queen. Who the fuck needs a 2 mile long (or wide FTW) room? I bet he keeps all his sex slaves hidden in the walls. Yeah. At night he forces them to have massive orgies with him!

"Get in the fucking tub Naruto or I swear to fucking god that I will throw you in there." Sasuke said from behind me, an imaginary dark cloud haunting the area above his head....where his HORNS are suppose to be! I gave him a scowl and crawled into the tub, my muscles instantly relaxing from the warm water.

Look. I'm not going to describe his bathroom because simply all you have to do is look around your room, quadruple that bitch, add a silver toilet, silver tub, silver rimming EVERYWHERE, lots of black marble, and a bunch of expensive stuff. Yes. Stuff. He has 2 fucking TV's in here, 3 game consoles, a small desk with a laptop on it, and a small bookshelf full of boring books. Yeaaah. He must get diarrhea often or he likes to masturbate a lot -he just happens to like the convenience of having a family album next to him and a fucking puppy running around while he's doing it.

I almost swallowed the warm water when I felt Sasuke make himself at home next to me. In the water. With me. Me next to him as he made himself at home..next to me. With both of us naked. He's such a rapist. Yeah, totally doesn't fool me. He's got rapist written all over his body. Yeah. On his nice biceps and his hard chest. Oh! He also has it written all along his hard ab stomach. On his big penis too!

Wait, that's not right. That was really gay! What the fuck is wrong with me, what kind of sick person is attracted to their future rapist??? A gay one at that. It sounded like I wanted Sasuke's dick in me, fucking the shit out of me (eww). Then pounding into me even after I passed out so that even in my dreams I dream of him fucking me. Yeah, totally not right. I would never l-

"Let me wash your back, turn around." I nodded,trying to act as normal as possible and not think about that kind of 'stuff' or else I was going to get a major boner. Nothing happened though, he just washed my back. As soon as we were both clean he helped me out of the tub and gave me a robe to wrap myself in. We both walked out with robes on -I leaned on him for support- and he gave me clothes.

I can't say that I was disappointed that he didn't try anything in the tub but I couldn't stop the pang when he hadn't try anything.

"C'mon Dobe, we're going to be late for school." He said, coming out of another door. How many doors are in this room?

"OK, Teme." I slipped on the long sleeve shirt and walked towards him, showing him I was ready. He nodded and led me to the entrance of his massive house. Took 10 minutes to get there, by the time we got there I was ready to pass out. Who knew that getting a dildo shoved up your ass would be this painful in the long run?

Wait, where are as his parents? Aren't they suppose to be eating breakfast or something right now? Hmm, I'm kinda hungry.

"Sasuke, where are your parents?"

He opened the front door and held it until I was outside before walking through himself.

"They're probably at work by now or something. I don't know." He said, not caring for the question and walking towards his car. He opened the door and got in, beeping at me for being too slow.

" Don't fucking honk the horn at me Teme! It's not my fault that a dildo was shoved up my ass." I said as I opened the door and carefully sat my ass down on the seat.

"Technically," he said with a smirk as he drove out of his large gates," it is your fault. YOU were the one that lost. So, YOU were the one that had to take the punishment. It is BECAUSE you lost that you got a dildo shoved up your ass." I pouted, cursed him off, then looked away.

It took a total of 5 minutes to get to school. That's because Sasuke sped the whole way here. Whatever. At least we didn't die.

As I made it to the entrance of the school, I was stopped by a brunette boy. As you can imagine this guy wasn't normal just by the fact that we were friends. Yes, this even applied to Sasuke. Sasuke's unbelievably attractive (according to the female population) and was a social-retard, that has a superior complex. Now this guy that I'm about to I'm about to talk to you, doesn't have any redeeming qualities like Sasuke. This guy had brown shaggy hair, red triangular tattoos on his face, and acted like a complete dog. He's obsessed with 'em too.

"Hey there Naruto!" The boy with shaggy hair said, slumping a (heavy) arm over my shoulder. I tried not to wince at the extra weight.

"Hey, Kiba!" My smile was -of course- forced, and the only thing I wanted to do right now was chop this guys arm off me.

"We still up for that race today? Can't wait to beat your ass!" He was all too cheery as he said that. Wait, what? A race? What the fuck? What fucking race? Shit. I'm fucked. I'm gonna get another dildo shoved up my ass.

"Yeah, right dog breath. I'm totally going to beat your ass." I yelled, finally getting his arm to shake off. He laughed then walked away.

"Yeah right." He yelled as he disappeared.

"Fuck." Life couldn't suck anymore right now. Really? What's with god wanting to fuck my life over?

"Good luck on that Dobe." Sasuke said as he walked past me and into the school, a smirk on his face.

Fuck my life.

--------------------I'm a glorious page break, bow down----------------------------------

Ok. It's fucking after school and the whole gang is here to watch. By gang I mean Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Everyone else had something better to do, was busy, or was having sex. Whatever. The point is these three people are going to witness me fail and get a dildo shoved up my ass.

"Ok, Lets do this Naruto." I don't know if Kiba noticed the scared expression I had and that's what made his smile turn into a full blown grin or if someone was carrying dog biscuits and Kiba just happened to catch a whiff of them.

"R-right. Get ready to get your ass kicked!" I yelled, as I tried to get into running position. As soon as we were both set, did the count down start.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Chouji yelled as he munched on some fucking lays. The jumbo. He should be running, not me. Ok no, that sounds bad I take that back. Sorry Chouji. I didn't mean it...don't eat me.

I took off 5 seconds after the go, while Kiba took off that fucking instant. I really tried to run as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough because Kiba was already ahead by 10 feet. Shit. I don't want another dildo in me! I pushed my self to run harder, regardless of my probably bleeding ass. I managed to catch up, the adrenaline hyping me up.

But.

I lost.

Last second Kiba managed to take the lead again and won.

Now, I'm standing here next to him, his hand deep in the fucking bag of dares, and the other guys watching.

"Ok. Let's see." He took a piece of paper out and unfolded it. His face instantly scrunching into a frown as he read it. " The loser must, blow/munch (if winner female), swallow, then make out for 5 minutes with friends as witness. Well, Naruto I guess I'm getting a free blow job."

I was gaping. Who the hell put these in there???? I was in a complete fucking trance. Shikamaru was smiling lazily, while Chouji chuckled, and Sasuke.....Sasuke look kinda angry...or something. Whatever. This is officially the worst day ever.

" Should I tape it?" Kiba asked Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke. Chouji shrugged his arms, Sasuke didn't respond and Shikamaru looked up at the clouds then at Sasuke.

"You should record it for evidence." Shikamaru said. "Then ,I guess, the three of us should all watch it to confirm"

Kiba nodded, not noticing the glare Sasuke was sending him.

"When do yo-" Kiba was cut off by the lazy boy.

"Right now. We'll wait in the living room at your house, while you guys are in you room. We'll hook up the camera to your computer, quickly upload it, then watch it. This is so troublesome."

"Wait, if it's so troublesome how about we don't record it at all?" I said, worry and anxiety slipping onto my face. Please agree with me Shikamaru, you little cunt nugget.

"Then we would have no evidence."

Fuck you, you lazy ass ho! I glared at Shikamaru.

"That's right, Naruto. Who cares anyway? This is just between the five of us." Kiba said, genuinely.

I groaned then nodded, knowing there was no way out of this. Fuck. I hate myself and my fucking ass bad luck right now. Ugh. Sasuke didn't even say anything! He was ok with it. He's probably just angry cus he has to watch it. Fuck! I just want to go home and sleep. The anxiety and embarrassment that slipped over me, making me feel depressed. I should just kill myself. If life is already this bad, imagine how horrible it's going to be when I'm older. I'm probably going to go pre-maturely bald, gain 100 pounds, be poor, marry some ugly lady who always cheat on me, and have little devil children.

"C'mon. You're riding with me." Sasuke said as he took my hand. I gave him a questioning look.

"Wait, he's riding with me." Kiba said, grabbing my shoulder. Sasuke growled but let my hand go. There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Lets get this over with." Sasuke growled with annoyance as he walked towards his own car. I frowned at his actions. That was slightly homo. Very, homo.

"C'mon Naruto." Kiba led me to a brand new jeep. As soon as we were both in he took off towards his house, with three cars following behind

I can't say that I wasn't scared or that the ride to Kiba's house wasn't awkward because it was. Nor can I say that I didn't wanted to kill myself right now. Well at least I'm not all riled up like Sasuke-the-emo-bitch. What was up with Sasuke anyway? Why did he want to take me instead of Kiba? He obviously didn't care though, since he let Kiba take me instead of himself. I felt a dull sensation sweep through my heart.

Didn't he care?

We finally made it to Kiba's house. It looked like a sort of cabin, very natural. He led us all through the patio and the front door.

"Ok, you guys wait here." Kiba said, pointing towards the couches. "I'll let you know when to come in." Kiba didn't wait for any sort of response and rushed the both of us to his room, where he shut and locked the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the side next him. I let out a sigh and sat down next to him.

"Ok, I don't want us to be weird after we do this Ok? And I'm really sorry if you don't want to do it." His face was soft, caring almost. I nodded. "Ok." He took the camera that was on his desk before coming back to next to me. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. I guess he expected my to pull his boxers down because he turned the camera on and instantly started to film.

I took a big breath before getting to work. I pulled his boxers only half down to his thighs. Ffter doing this, I got on my knees in front of him for better access. I adjusted the garments so they wouldn't get in the way and took hold of his dick.

Shit. It was big. It isn't even erect and I don't think it can fit in my mouth. I pulled my face closer to it and licked it lightly. Ok, it was more like I stuck my tongue out a tiny bit and touch it. I tried to actually lick it this time, my hands becoming shaky as I did so. I pulled back slightly to see that Kiba was now fucking hard. Yup. Just two licks and this dude was fucking ready for action.

I looked up at him only to find that I was greeted with a camera to my face.

I looked away. Fucking camera. I leaned back in towards the throbbing member and this time took the tip into my mouth, rubbing my tongue against it.

"Mmmh" This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I continued my actions until I got bored, I got so bored that it actually became a game. How much can I fit in my mouth? I pulled the tip out of my mouth and took a deep breath.

I'm about to find out.

I put my mouth against it and swallowed as much as I could. I bobbed my head up and down, earning louder moans and groans from the male. Each time I told myself to fit more into my mouth.

"I-I'm about to cum" Kiba warned, his grip on the camera tightening. Three seconds later the guy came in my mouth. I wasn't sure what to do with the salty liquid either. I know part of the dare was to swallow it but...it was just kinda gross. Kiba composed himself and once again began to film me.

"Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth, showing him the sinful liquid.

"Yeah" He groaned out, "Swallow it."

I closed my mouth and forced it down my throat. Shit. It taste sooo weird! It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't pleasant either. Just salty. I licked my lips for the camera then got up as soon as Kiba turned around to connect the camera to his computer. I let out a sigh then walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Kiba's setting up so you guys can watch." I said dryly. Shikamaru and Chouji got up, while Sasuke looked like robot as he got off the couch. They began to walk towards Kiba's room before Shikamaru looked over at me.

"You coming?" he gave me a look as he asked, or more like demanded. I knew that if I didn't go and took this too seriously, it could really fuck with me and Kiba's relationship. So I stood, and I walked with them to the room.

"Ok, great timing. I had just opened it ," Kiba said eagerly.

We all took our own make shift seat as Kiba pressed play. Damn did this video looked like those amateur porno's that you find on the Internet. As soon as it was done, I couldn't help but look over at Sasuke. His face was blank, anger boiling in his eyes, and his body stiff.

"Troublesome, well I guess you guys should hurry up and share that 5 minute kiss so we can go home." Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

Kiba nodded and walked over to me, instantly leaning in to take my lips. It felt....nice. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He opened my mouth with his probing tongue, earning a groan from me. He was just about to give me another mind blowing kiss before Sasuke growled.

"Enough. It's been five minutes. C'mon Naruto." What the fuck is up with this guy? He took hold of a hand around Kiba's neck and tore me away from the brunette boy.

"Sasuk-" He cut me off with a glare. He led me out the Kiba's room, then living room, out the entrance and to his car where he threw me inside, then drove off as soon as he got in.

I waited until the perfect moment to yell at him. I don't even know why I was angry. It's not like I wanted to kiss Kiba in the first place. Maybe it was because I was enjoying it so much.

"What the hell's your problem? You've been acting weird since this morning!" Sasuke ignored me, making me even angrier. "Let me out. I'm not dealing with your bull shit!" I shrieked, the emotions I was feeling finally letting out. Sasuke turned into a parking space and hit the breaks. I could tell he was angry.

" MY fucking bull shit? What about you Naruto? You go off and give some guy a blow job then \make out with him and fucking ENJOY it? What's YOUR problem?" He yelled into my face. " Are you some kind of WHORE now?" I felt tears run down my face and he quieted down when he noticed this. He let out a beastly growl before hitting the wheel of the car multiple times. He drove out of the parking lot and sped towards my apartment. He hit the breaks when we were there.

"I, I'm...I didn't me-" I cut him off, saving him breath and time from coming up with a lame apology.

"Open the door." I demanded quietly. He didn't listen to me and instead grabbed my arm to pull me towards him. I let out a growl. He kissed the inside of my wrists, shutting me up instantly. I looked at him, waiting and secretly hoping he'd do more. His lips lingered on the soft skin. Seconds passed before the pale man let go and pushed my arm towards me.

"Get out of my car and go home, Naruto." He said, his tone tired and frustrated. I gave him one last glare before getting out of his car and slamming the door shut. I flicked him off and walked towards my apartment.

I don't know what made me more sad and frustrated. The fact that Sasuke didn't do anything or the fact that I actually wanted him to do something. I opened my front door, locking and closing it behind me as I made my way to my room. I walked in and threw myself onto my small bed, burying my face into a pillow.

What are my feelings for Sasuke anyway? Why did I want him to kiss me? It was never like this before, never confusing.

Better yet, why did he kiss my wrist?

END.

Yeah...this chapter is almost TWICE as long as the other. I was worried it'd be shorter lol. 4,064 words, I wish I could write this much for my English papers, LOL. I can barely ever get them past 5 pages.

Ok peeps, here's the second chapter. I know my grammar ain't perfect so just bare with me. Anyone want to be my editor person or whatever their called? I'm not strict on deadlines or whatever. Ah, forget it (seriously though, I wouldn't mind). Comment, whatever. Umm, as you can tell I wasn't really feeling this chapter. Yet again, it is 2:30 in the morning and I feel like shit. Ugh. It's been raining like hell all day! Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't care. Soooo, give me a comment. What do you think should happen next? Should there be another dare? Some hott smex between Sasuke and Naruto? More suspense? Lemme know. Whatever gets more votes or whatever wins, I guess. Comments are like delicious souls :D.

Yeah. Comment.

What are you doing still reading this? Go press the comment button and comment.

Oh! By the way, have you guys hear of that website fmylife? Yeah, you guys should check that out if you haven't. Real funny stuff. Wait, why are you still reading this? Didn't I say earlier to press the button? Yeah! I did, about....2 line and 1 space thingy ago!

Don't forget, comment. :D


	3. Flu Sex Epidemic

I haven't spoken to Sasuke since the incident a week ago.

You'd be surprised at how hard it is to ignore the homo. It's like he follows me or something. I'll be turning the corner and there he fucking is. He's in EVERY single one of my classes too. The shittiest part is that we sit right next to each other in most of those and well...yeah, you could just imagine how hard it is. More than half the time we're paired up together. Ugh.

So under the circumstances I just stopped going to school. Yup, that's right. I've been skipping school for a total of 3 days now. I know what you're thinking, 'Oh, but Naruto. This is your future. You need school. What are you gonna do about the school work etc.?' Well I've been emailing my teachers asking them to email me the class work. Yup, I am supposedly sick with the swine flu. What? Do not say that's not the smartest thing someone could come up with. Yeah, I know I'm smart. So now you ask, 'What the hell do you do with all that free time?' Well ,my friends, I stay at home and do nothing.

Yeah.

I know.

I'm a loser.

I let out a deep breath before I walked over to my kitchen. I opened the cup board, feeling around for a cup of ramen. My hand moved frantically, seconds passing by, as it was greeted with air.

Oh God.

No. NO. NO! This- This cannot be happening. I suddenly felt like god had decided to eat all the ramen in the world right infront of my eyes, with out even sharing! The torture! The madness! The- the sad, sad ugly truth. It can't be!

Finally, I jumped onto the counter ignoring the pains riding up my knees.

There was nothing there.

There was no ramen in the...the.....cupboard. No ramen!

God, life could not be any shittier. I mean seriously, I would rather spend time with my worst enemy then have this happen!

I felt tears sting my eyes. UGH! This is so fucking—Urgh! I can't even think. Depression seemed to hit me almost instantly. I jumped off the counter, light tears staining my cheeks. I knew they weren't just falling from the lack of ramen but from everything that's been happening. Because of Sasuke. Ugh. It makes me want to cry even more at the idea of crying _because _of the Teme. I mean, I'm not some girl or anything....But the homo did hurt my feelings...er..my manly pride, when he called me a whore. That just wasn't cool. My sad pout deepened. I miss my friends. I haven't seen them either...I have been sick, you know? With the swine flu.

I smile spread onto my lips as I thought of my friends. Ok, ALL sad thoughts stop here! I brought my arms up to wipe my red face, only succeeding on making my face become more flustered.

Good thing I have all this time to just chi-

Knock. Knock.

Shit! I've been found out! I knew the CIA was watching me (because I'm a badass) ! Now they know I'm skipping school! Naruto! Get a hold of yourself. The possibility that the CIA is watching you are slim to none. Calm. Down. My body relaxed and felt blood slowly wash through out my body. Three more knocks greeted my ears. God, I hope to fuck that is not the devil or worse, Tsunade-Baa-chan. I quickly ran over to my room, snatching a blanket, wrapped it around myself, forcing my self to cry a little bit and look as sick as possible. Good. Okay. Calm down. I totally look like I have been suffering from swine flu. I stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath before I opened it.

" Hello, h- What the hell are you doing here?" I asked bitterly at the man in front of me. He gave me a bored glance.

"Iruka-san asked me to come give you this and...," the raven took a deep breath, his eyebrows knitting, " he asked me to make you chicken soup, since he was going to today but something came up." I growled at him, snatching my homework and the plastic bag with food.

"I got what I needed you can le-" I let out a sneeze. Shit. Did I jinx myself. No wonder you're never suppose to lie! I'm sorry God, I didn't mean to pretend to be sick. I-It's all Sasuke-Teme's fault!

"Hn. So you really are sick. Here I though you were avoidi-" Sasuke cut himself off, settling for instead tightening his jaw shut.

"Whatever Teme. You can go now, I can make my own soup."

"Are you sure? I don't want to deceive Iruka-san and I am class president. I feel slight responsibility for this." Sasuke spoke as if nothing had changed between us, he still held the bored stare he always had.

I scowled.

You have no idea, Teme.

I walked from the door, leaving it open for him to enter. Okay. I know what you're thinking. 'Stupid Naruto! You worked so hard to avoid him, now you're letting him into your house just like that?' Well you know what I have to say about that? Shove it. I know! I'm just gonna make him make me soup then kick him out. Besides this will make it more believable that I really am sick. I don't plan on being friendly with him.

I sat on my kitchen table and watched him make the soup. Occasionally he glanced over at me, sending me a serious stare.

"You haven't …been in anymore dares, right?" He didn't look at me as he asked this, his eyes suddenly concentrated on the boiling soup. This is actually kinda scary. Sasuke Uchiha, The-Teme-Fag-Prick, was trying to start small talk. The subject is so tender but...normal. I held my stomach, trying to keep myself from puking at the idea of Sasuke being associated with the word normal.

"Well? Have you?" He said, his voice slightly harsh. This time he looked at me with hard eyes, his left hand still holding the spoon mixing the soup. He's totally a fag. Look at him mix that pot. No man is that good at cooking! I shook my head and almost instantly Sasuke's shoulders relaxed, his face becoming passive.

" I want my soup." I ordered. Sasuke came over to the small table, setting two bowls down. I guess he's gonna eat with me. I instantly began to dig in. My stomach instantly felt alot better. God, I never thought I'd be saying this but shit, chicken soup is soooo good. Usually I prefer miso ramen but this stuff is really hitting the spot right now. It wasn't long before we both were done. We hadn't spoken at all through out the entire meal, I had settled with just keeping my gaze on my soup. I walked him over to the door, shutting it as soon as he stepped out. I leaned against it, pressing my ear to the thick door. It was only until a few good minutes passed before I heard the ravens feet padding away.

"Fuck," I sighed, " about time." I made my way over to the small couch, throwing the blanket over myself as soon as I laid down. I searched for the remote, then switched the television on. My fingers clicked on the channel button as my eyes flicked through the different programs. School's out and there's still nothing good to watch. I settled on the History channel.

"That is how chocolate is made.....Coconut, sugar.....Valentine's day week is when...most produced." The tv blared on, my eyes dozing.

A little nap won't hurt, sick people do need their rest.

* * *

"Shh. He's gonna wake up. Sheesh, this is troublesome."

"What are you talking about Shika? This is the perfect time to prank blondie here."

"He's gonna kick your ass when he finds out what you're doing." A calm voice warned. The other person responded with a snicker.

What the fuck is going on?

" C'mon I got the whip cream. Shika, give me the camera." Suddenly a violent noise field my ears. My lids twitched. "Shit he's waking up. Are you getting this Shika?" The voice was field with laughter.

"Yeah."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Fuck, he's gonna shit his pants when he sees this."

My eyes groggily opened.

"W-what?"

"You're awake. Dude. You look so fucking shit faced!" I growled at the intruder, pushing their face away from mine.

" Ow! That hurt!" I ignored the bronze boy on the ground.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba. What the hell did you do to me?" I asked, annoyed. This time Shika spoke, his voice slightly loud from the attempt of trying to speak over Kiba's laughs.

"Kiba, made you a mustache and whip cream beard. Yeah, he thinks it's funny. Knowing him though, he thinks everything's funny." Shikamaru said as he wiped my face with a wet yellow towel.

"Stupid mutt." I whispered under my breath. " What are you guys doing here anyway?" I directed my question at Shikamaru.

"Did you forget already? Today is Hinata-chan's birthday. We came to pick you up. Guessing from your attire, you forgot...You don't actually have swine flu do you?"

"Hehe...I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

Shikamaru nodded, glancing over at a hyper Kiba.

"Make it quick. Kiba's excited and I don't think I'll be able to distract him for long." I nodded, sprinting to my room. I quickly took some clean clothing and jumped into the bathroom. I stripped faster than you can say 'yo' and turned the plastic knobs to hot. I'm a magician. I know. I went to magician school when I was little. I was able to finish with enough time to check myself over the mirror one last time. I was wearing some casual (by casual I mean not too tight) skinny jeans, black vans, a tight baby blue shirt, and a orange sweater with red swirls. I'm hoping to god this was a casual birthday party, Hyugas are know for there 'fancy' parties. They're second behind the Uchiha's themselves.

Uchiha.

I couldn't help but frown as I evilly whispered the last name of my enemy.

"C'mon blondie! We're already late! Ha! Shikamaru! He's wearing the blue shirt! I win!" Kiba yelled from next to me. I heard Shikamaru sigh.

"Whatta ya talking about 'I win'?" I asked, I just fucking KNOW this is gonna involve me.

"Well, Naruto, since Hinata is obviously my date. I dared Shika that if you wore a blue shirt, he would have to be your date. Ha ha ha. Isn't that genius?" The boy cracked out another laugh.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I growled.

"Too bad blondie. Bets are bets. So now you two have to introduce yourselves as each others dates!"

"What would have happened if you lost?" I asked curiously as we all left my apartment. I waited for Kiba's answer as I locked my front door, turning to look at him once I was done. Kiba stood there, looking down with a blush on his face.

"He was to be Shino's date." Shikamaru finally answered. I snickered.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Whatever, let's go."

"Fine. Let's go. C'mon Kiba."

"D-don't tell me what to do."

* * *

Wow. Was this a party or what? I took a swig of the plastic cup in my hand, the liquid burning my throat. Shit, what was in this stuff? I shrugged, looking above heads, trying to find Shikamaru. Hehe, found him! My steps became heavier and sloppier as I approached my friend.

"S-shika? I don't feel good dude..." I whined grumbling as I sat on his lap.

"What's with him?" A voice asked. Hmm, sounds kinda like Neji.

" Nothing. He's just drunk."

"No I mean why is he sitting on your lap?" I felt Shikamaru take a deep breath before shakily letting out against my neck. I gave a light mewl. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide, starring at mine. Shit. He heard me? My homo radar just went off on myself... Something's not right here. My gaydar should only go off on fags, like Sasuke, not me. ( I mean sure I sucked a dick and got fucked by a dildo but that was all part of a very MANLY game. So technically it wasn't gayish at all). Which only means....Fuck. Ugh. Crap. Some one spiked my drink.

"I lost a bet." A calm voice let out.

I sat up slightly, only to hunch over. I am totally drugged. It's not even funny at how drugged I am. My vision became blurry and started to warp. Shit, I can't even see.

"S-shika. Fuck!" I let out, sweating. "Some-some one spike-ed my drink!" Shikamaru patted me.

"Don't worry. It'll be out of you by tomorrow morning. Just calm down and don't get out of mine or Ki-ok just MY sight. Ok?"

I nodded. I looked at the people sitting with Shikamaru. I was only able to identify three people from the entire group. Neji, Temari and Ten Ten. Slowly my body relaxed as the group continued to talk about nothing interesting.

"Hyuga."

W-wait. Th-that voice. I recognize that voice! It's gotta be...it's gotta be _him_.

Spongebob.

"Uchiha."

I could have sworn it was...Wait. It's the bastard! Stupid drugs, I feel like a woman PMSing. So...animalistic. I can't even control my basic emotions, like anger. The root of all evil is anger, so please kids don't try 'angry' at home or at all for that matter. Just stay happy or you'll end up like homo-evil-fag-uchiha. You don't want that, now do you?

I grumbled, sitting up.

"I wanna leave Shika. Now." I let out, sloppily. Even my tongue felt weird and unattached. Like a snake just dancing around and doing its snake thing in the desert.

"Calm down. Stay here. I'll go find Kiba so we can leave." I protested but Shikamaru ignored me. Fuck. I am totally butt fucked now and not in a good way either. I'm homo-butt-raped in a bad way. And yes, there are good butt fucks. Wait. Fucking drugs! Now, I'm acting like 'Butt-Fucking-Sasu-gay'. Butt sex ISN'T good EVER, ESPECIALLY if you're straight and MANLY like myself. Don't even think the word 'denial'. That's the last thing I am!

" What was the Dobe doing on top of Nara's lap?"

"Naruto's his date."

There was an awkward silence. I glared at the supposed Sasuke figure. Abrah-Kadabrah-make-o-Sasugay-disappear-o!

"Is he?"

Shit, that magic spell didn't work. He must be immune to it..that means he's a...a..wizard! No! No, that just....just doesn't sound right. He doesn't have a white beard.

"Nah, Nara just lost a bet and dragged Naruto into it."

I could instantly feel coal eyes starring at me. Shit. I bet to fucking god he's glaring at me. That, or he's smiling. The scary part is I don't know which one's worse. I am gonna die! Where the hell is Shika?!? I tried to stand, moving away from Sasuke's suddenly close figure. That homo better get away from me.

" Is that so?" Sasuke asked casually, scooting closer to me. Neji ignored his question.

"Hey, Uzumaki. You should sit. Nara said he'd be here in a minute." I stumbled up, flicking Neji off. I kept a hand on the couch, the other on my head. Fuck. I'm dizzy. The room continued to sway as I took another step. Fuck, I think I'm falling.

"Shit! Naruto, I told you to stay."

Shikamaru.

"I- I d-don't feeel so g-good." I could feel my face form a pout. Shikamaru avoided eye contact. I leaned in closer to his face. Shit. What's wrong with me. I just feel like. Gah. I don't even know anymore. My brain started to feel heavier while my limbs felt light. Nothing is making sense. My brain isn't making sense, my body feels like cement jello, and my fucking gaydar isn't working.

I rested my lips on thin ones. I think I'm kissing someone. My tongue slipped out and into lips, playing with the other person's tongue. I wrapped my arms around the broad shoulders. Fuck. Why am I doing this? What the fuck am I doing? Please let this be a chick...with broad shoulders, and muscular arms.

I let out a mewl as the others mouth moved skill fully against my own. I was just about to pull the others clothing off when something caught my ear.

" Wow! Shikamaru, Naruto. What the hell? Ha ha ha. Shika, you sly dog you. Taking advantage of your drugged friend. Wait...that's not right. Dude get off Naruto."

Ok, I recognize that voice. That's Kiba.

"Shut up." Shikamaru growled, moving a little farther from me. Wait. Did... Did I just kiss Shikamaru?!? Oh, Fuck! Just some one please, stick dildos up my ass until I learn my lesson that I really gotta stop acting gay.

See what I mean?!?! My gaydar is totally fucking me up! What STRAIGHT MALE thinks of these cruel GAY punishments when he's in this sort of (not sort of, just gay) situation?!?!?! "Help me, he's heavy."

Wait. What did this bitch say? Heavy?

"A-are you saying I'm fat, Sh-shika?!" I pouted at him, moving my face close to his.

"C'mon before I-"

"Yeah, Yeah. Before you rape him. Got it." Kiba took my other arm. " Well," Kiba's body shifted, " thank your cousin for inviting us, Hyuga. Wow. What's wrong with you Uchiha?" I felt my body stiffen at the mention of Sasuke.

"Nothing. I'm leaving." Sasuke growled.

"Whatever. C'mon Naruto. Shit. What the fuck did you take?" Kiba scolded as they both dragged my body outside of the oversized mansion and towards Kiba's jeep. Once we were all settled in the truck Kiba began to drive home.

" Dude, I don't think we should leave him home alone like this." Kiba's voice said, sounding worried.

"Troublesome."

"Shika, I'm being serious."

"I know. At who's is he gonna stay?"

" Yours."

" I knew you were gonna say that."

" Then why did you ask?"

" Hoping, you wouldn't."

Both remained quiet for the rest of the ride. The pounding in my head settled down but everything still felt fucking hot. The Jeep came to a halt. My body was suddenly lifted. Once we were inside, what I assumed, Shikamaru's house, I was set down on a bed. Shikamaru's bed. Both stripped me, leaving my boxers. Ok that takes cares of a couple of degrees. I moved slightly, my libs feeling unattached.

"Shika....don't...don't do anything you'll regret in the morning."

"I'm not gonna rape him."

"Okay. Call me when he's awake." Doors were closed and bye's were exchanged. Shikamaru came back into the room, my eyes gazed at him as he stripped into his boxers too. He looked over at me, noticing that I was starring.

"Naruto?"

I opened my mouth. "I-I don't feel good."

"Where does it hurt?" Concern laced the innocent question.

I sat up slightly, bringing my hand over to the bulge between my legs. I couldn't help the stare of need I shot at the other male. As soon as Shikamaru's eyes wandered to my hand, his eyes went slightly wide and his face turned pink.

"I-I think I'm horny." A moan escaped past my lips as I rubbed my hand against my hard on. Shikamaru's mouth was wide open, starring at me with lust and astonishment. He kept on shaking his head no but soon enough he was inches away from me. He got on top of me, the heat from his body feeling warm. I let out another moan. His lips brushed over me before his eyes starred lustily at my own foggy ones.

"S-shit." That was the only word that slipped from in between Shikamaru's lips as he began to kiss my lips.

Oh shit indeed.

**FiN**

Okay, people. I am sooo sorry I have not updated this. Wow. I can't even begin to apologize. I feel like shit for completely ignoring this story for so long :( Just to let people know, yes this story is still in progress I'm just too lazy to change it from complete.

So this chapter was....fun....I guess. Yeah. Sorry I'm just really tired. It's late and I just finished this. :E I feel like sleeping. So please comment. Thanks! Any criticism or suggestions would really help!


	4. Wow Why am I naked? What are you doing?

Hey....sorry this is sorta late....yeah.....Please read and Review! :D

UPDT: Just fixing the errors, you know the words that were magically glued together. Yeah....sorry bout that.

Ps. Yeah, made a couple of changes, not anything big so yeah.

* * *

When I woke up I was tired as fuck....and naked.

Shit..

Not this again.

I sat up, momentarily surprised that my ass was not in pain. My first thought was: 'Yay, I wasn't dildo fucked!' My eyes groggily adjusted to the sunlight, making their way through an open window. My eyes traveled around the completely bare, white room, widening. Shit! Th-this isn't my room!Seconds passed before I realized I recognized this room, it was a room I had been in plenty of times.

Sh-shit. Oh God. Please, no. No. Shit. This can't be happening.

I ran over to the closet, opening the double doors. I scanned the familiar clothing, shoes, and bins.

"Oh...shit."

I quickly took a familiar button up white shirt and boxers, slipping them on as I walked over the bedroom door. I-it's okay Naruto. I mean, maybe nothing happened. It's just a coincidence that you woke up naked. Oh, who am I kidding? Shikamaru and I obviously did.... that. Think on the bright side, at least you know how to get home from Shika's place. Now, how the hell do I get out of here without Shikamaru noti-

"You're awake. I made breakfast." I snapped my neck to the person, I had hoped but knew would be there.

Crap.

"H-hey...how's it going? You made breakfast? Y-yum." I let out nervously, rubbing the back of my head (or more like clawing at). Did he remember? Does he know? Obliviously he knows Naruto! Don't be stupid! Okay. The question is, will he bring it up. What the hell am I gonna say if he does?

Shikamaru sighed as his gaze remained on me. Shit. He knows. "C'mon lets eat." Shikamaru moved towards the kitchen, taking a seat. I followed him, taking a seat at the opposite side of the small table. The smell of food almost made me forget the situation...but alas, it didn't.. I swear I have never felt so nervous eating scrambled eggs, except that onetime when Chouji forced me to go to a breakfast for dinner place where he stuffed food down my throat (and his).

Now, I'm not usually one for complaining when getting free food but fuck, you know that not even free food can compensate for someone breaking into your room,snatching you off your bed, putting a bag over you, and stuffing you in their car. I felt Shikamaru's eyes wandering on me. I really couldn't tell whether he was raping me or wondering what was wrong with me. His eyes remained on my chest. What? Did I suddenly grow a third nipple or something?

I momentarily stopped eating and looked down at my own chest. My eyes gazed at two nipples, two collar bones, and flatness. Wait? Did I just get X-ray vision? Oh yeah! I'm a superhero now! I can do stuff with my special vision! Save peoples' lives, with x-ray vision? God, what a shitty power. I looked up at Shikamaru only to find that my newly found power did not work (Not that I wanted to see Shikamaru naked or anything).

Wait. If, I don't have X-ray vision, then that means Shikamaru can see my naked chest too. Which can only mean one thing...I'm naked.

No,that doesn't sound right. I put that one shirt on. Oh snap. I forgot to button up the shirt!

At this point, I was too embarrassed to say anything. I quickly buttoned the shirt up with lightning speed.

"Your nipples were getting cold..." The words didn't even register in my mind, as Shikamaru continued eating his breakfast.

"What?"

" They were getting hard."

"...."

The normal Shikamaru wouldn't say something like that. Something so...gay.

Maybe he's on something...Which would mean that IF something happened last night then he probably doesn't remember! Fuck yeah. Now, time to confirm the theory.

"Soo...nothing happened last night, right? Between...us?" Shikamaru's gaze remained bored, but a pink tinge made its way onto his face before vanishing.

"We slept together." Shikamaru let out. Oh crap. Is...Is Shikamaru gay? No. Maybe. I know I'm not. Maybe.... Am I a raging homo? I did "sleep with him". Is it possible to have gay butt sex with someone and not be gay?What do I know? I'm not gay. I let the thought settle but almost instantly my brain rejected it. Nah. Impossible. Well...It makes sorta, kinda sense, I mean I'm always getting fucked around with by other guys and I always take it (like a little hoe...or a playful puppy). And the dare's. Who can forget all the...weird dares I've done? But those are all forced! Damn Dares! You can't back out of those!

I looked back up at Shikamaru, looking into his eyes, hoping to find an answer for my...questions. "Don't worry, I didn't fuck you. We did jerk each other off, among other things. I ended up regaining my composure before it got too serious. You on the other hand, were eager for me to'fuck you up the ass real hard' as you stated. Luckily I gave you some sleeping pills or who knows what would have happened."

"I...I was the one that wanted to have sex?"

"Your system was skyrocketing with E. You just wanted to get your body needs satisfied." Shikamaru justified before he continued. "I on the other hand was kind of looking forward to 'fucking you real hard'."

I was speechless.

I'm gay.

I like it up the butt.

"Shikamaru...I think I'm one of those....homosexuals..." Shikamaru didn't seem surprised by my confused confession. He leaned back, flashing me a predatory look, before starring at me as if I were only a clump of clay.

"There's only one way to truly find out." Shikamaru's voice was wise as he pushed his chair back and got up. I sat nervously, unsure of what to do. Oh Em Eff Gee. He's gonna rape me! I just know it! Good-bye virginity, its been a nice 17 years, but I think this is where we part ways…

The brunette walked closer to me, until he reached me. He gave me a soft smile before leaning over and giving me a light peck on the lips.

His lips were warm. I couldn't get enough.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing him as close as possible to myself. The room almost instantly seemed to ignite, making my cheeks and ears go red. I got up, pushing my body flush against his. His hands struggled to take the shirt he lent me, only managing to undo the first half of the buttons. The boy seemed content with just that, his lips traveling down my neck.

"Ah!"

Shikamaru nibbled on my nipple, the pink flesh becoming hard. He was just about to push me onto the table when a clicking noise snapped our heads towards the front door, only to be greeted with an angry face.

"Shikamaru." The voice was cold, freezing both of us in place. "I brought the papers that you needed for the student council."

Oh shit. I'm fucked.

I looked into angry black eyes, rage swirling in them. I turned to look at Shikamaru, who looked at the pale man as if he were just any other normal person.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru stood in front of me, as if trying to hide me from coal eyes. All I have to say to is that it isn't working.

"Naruto." The voice was demanding. Sasuke stood straight, the vanilla folder no longer in hand and instead sitting neatly on top of a leather couch. "Come. We're leaving."

I growled. "Fuck off Uchiha." Sasuke looked at me surprised, and then his glare turned more into a frown. I don't what was scarier, having theyoung Uchiha mad at me or disappointed. Sasuke walked forward,standing firm on his demand. He took my arm gripping it tight enough to leave a mark. Shikamaru's hand shot out and held Sasuke's arm in a death grip.

"Let go of him Uchiha." Shikamaru let out.

Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke let his other hand out, fist formed, letting it hit the side of Shikamaru's face with brute force. What the fuck?!? Shikamaru went crashing to the side, landing a couple of feet from us. I ripped my arm from Sasuke, ignoring the pain and reddening skin.

"Sasuke! Oh my god, are you alright Shika?" I sat next to a fallen Shikamaru, his lip busted and bleeding. I stood out of anger and raised my hand to Sasuke, landing a hard punch on the side of his face. "You fucking asshole! Why can't you just stop and leave mealone?" His head only moved an inch to the side, his eyes remaining on mine.

Sasuke starred at me in the eyes, searching for something before he turned around. "Come on Dobe."

"A-at least let me bandage Shika up. He cou-"

Why the hell am I even considering listening to him? Seriously?

"Leave him. He can tend to himself."

I gave Shikamaru a sympathetic look before I walked out of the house with Sasuke. I was just about to close the door when Shika casually spoke, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"You can't stop listening to him can you?"

I glared at the closed door, turning quickly to follow Sasuke to the apartment parking lot.

"Where are you taking me Teme?"

Sasuke smirked as if nothing happened. "Shut up, Dobe. Get in the car."

I flicked him off, opening the door to his expensive car and shutting it hard. Sasuke glared at me, calling me stupid under his breath ands tarting the car.

"What's your problem Uchiha? You go to Shika's, unannounced, let Shika's face and your fist become very well acquainted, then you kidnap me."

"You're my problem, Dobe." He let out through gritted teeth. I didn't notice the darkening of his eyes or the way his lips suddenly formed a straight line.

"Oh yeah! Blame it all on the blonde! You always make me do stuff I don't wanna do. Then you're always being a jerk for no reason, Teme! If you don't like me than leave me alone. I just don't understand you any-"

"Shut the fuck up! It's bad enough that I can't stop thinking about you, do you have to make it worse?!" Sasuke yelled as he hit the steering wheel.

"Wh-what…?"

* * *

Okay I know that it's been a while and this chapter isn't....very long (or good) buuuutt I updated :D Anway, you should review. Yeah...just want to give a special thanks to everyone that reviewed and likes this story etc. AND my beta, SengetsuPwnzU! She's awesome!!! :D SOOOOOO pleaseee review :P


	5. You're an Asshole

Now don't get me wrong. I don't usually reject people. I try to look at personalities first then physical. I'm , simply, not a shallow person. You could ,literally, have a dick for a face or something and I'd probably still like you if you had a great personality.

But no. Sasuke….no. This guy may be "attractive" (beyond levels) but he is Satan's bastard child. Not even Satan wanted him. Yeah. That has to say something right? I mean, how bad do you have to be that Lord of the Underworld doesn't want to deal with your ass? God.

The thing with him is that his personality makes him so disgusting; it actually hurts to look at him….

OKAY. I know that's harsh and half of it probably isn't true, BUT Sasuke is a bastard.

I don't even know where we're going. I kept quiet and as still as possible in the fear that I'd make the bitch go all psycho on my ass again. I could just feel the cold radiating from him. Half of me kinda felt guilty (ew) and the other half just wanted to punch him in the face for always treating me like shit. I felt tears sting my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. Bastard.

He's such a dick.

He's herpies on a dick…

Why do I feel like crying?

"Does this mean you're rejecting me? Are you with Shikamaru? I'll steal you from him." He finished simply, eyes still on the road. I tried to ignore him because maybe this is just a faze. I mean, why would he like me? He's treated me like shit since forever. Imagine if we were in a relationship! He would beat me or something.

"Why?" I asked softly. I hoped he heard me because I really didn't want to ask again.

"…I don't know."

Wow. Fucking great. For all I know this could actually be a faze and if I do accept his feelings (Not that I would because ew), I'm gonna end up with the broken heart. I don't half ass things, after all.

"This is just a faze, you don't actually like me."

"Who are you to tell me what I feel?" He sounded angry this time, hurt flashed in his eyes. "You are rejecting me, aren't you?"

"I'm…not. Where are you taking us anyway?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Oh so now you want to talk about our feelings, huh? Well let me tell you something you asshole. You've treated me like shit since we were little. How do you expect me to believe that you like me? Do you understand what is wrong here? You can't like me."

"I can like whom ever I-"

"No Sasuke, you can't! You expect me to forgive you? We're not even friends. The only reason we're on speaking terms is because we hang out in the same group. You don't know what you've put me through. Now you confess that you like me and expect me to like you back? Completely forgiving and forgetting ? No, so fuck you." I could feel tears on my cheeks. Fuck. Now I'm crying.

"I didn't say you had to like me." It was a quiet response.

"Oh really? With you glaring at me?" I asked sarcastically. "Just don't, ok? I don't care, so take me home." It was quiet for a long time, emotions boiling in me until I snapped. "You know I really tried to be your friend." I let out a sad chuckle, my hands getting sweaty. "But you brushed me off like I was trash, like I was just a sore-sight. I really looked up to you. I wanted to be friends; I thought we could be like brothers or something. Look how wrong I was. You're an asshole and I'm the dumb fuck for thinking we could-" I hiccupped, a sob escaping my lips. "For thinking we could be friends."

" I think we're friends."

It was quiet again.

"I'll take you home."

Look at this asshole. Who the fuck picks on their "friends"? Who the fuck has a "friend" that is the reason they cry at night? Who rejects a "friend"? I blinked back the tears, angry.

* * *

Maybe I should move somewhere? Ugh, I'm so dramatic. I'll just pretend like nothing happened.

Sasuke.

It really hurt to say all those things but it really made me realize that we didn't have a relationship. Not even in the most basic level. Sasuke and I really couldn't even really be called friends. I sighed, jumping onto my bed.

I still need to go grocery shopping.

I still need to grow up.

My phone started to vibrate before I could doze off. Ugh. I grabbed the gadget and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Naruto! Hey, buddy. How was your day?" Fucking Kiba.

"I'm sick. Bye."

"Hey! Wh-"

I starred at the screen. I should probably talk to Shikamaru about what happened. I'm too much of a wimp to talk to him. I pouted. A text it is. I typed out each word carefully, trying to think of the proper words to use. Blah. I re-read the text. It's too long. It sounds desperate (I'm not!). I went with the simple "can we just forget what happened?"

I'm a horrible person.

Regardless, I sent the text. Meh. He's a grown boy, he'll deal. Seconds later a simple "Ok" was received. Oh god, thank baby Jesus. Thank you for being understanding, unlike someone else. I let out a growl. Why am I still thinking about (that bastard) Sasuke? I need to clear my mind. I need to shower.

Happily I skipped over to my closet, grabbing my favorite Pj's and a towel. No asshole is gonna keep me from living a happy life.

I'll smile even if I have to use tape or glue.

END.

* * *

Author's Note:

OMG I'm SO sorry. I haven't updated this in like 2 years. It's ok if you want to kill me. I will hopefully finish this by the end of the year. I'll try to update it every week on Thursday's. Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm determined to finish this though. ;A; I realized I was away from this fandom for too long (I don't even know what's going on in the manga anymore, if anyone wants to fill me in cus I'm too lazy too look stuff up please feel free to do so lol), plus practicing again is pretty nice. Sure I still suck but I'll get better...right? ;A; ;A; ;A;


	6. Why Jose? WHYYYYYYY?

My Sunday consisted of nothing but grocery shopping and moping. Why does my life suck? Why couldn't I have just been born a caterpillar? Or a frog? Or like a chair or something?

I grabbed a tub of ice cream and some ramen. I made it over to the living room couch (where I spent most of the day) and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels until I found a novela playing on one of those foreign channels.

30 minutes later I was crying (because goddammit Jose, why would you cheat on your beautiful blind wife who had a horrific past? With her evil step sister at that!), the entire ice cream was gone (I'm a fat cow) and I had devoured 3 cups of ramen (I'm officially a beached whale).

At least my life wasn't like the characters on this novela. Those fictional characters's live's suck. Feeling a little better, I cleaned the mess and started to flip through channels again. I ended up falling asleep to white noise and warm cushions.

But at least in novela's the good guys always win, the hero always finds their happy ending.

* * *

When Monday arrived (all evil and bitchy and fuck why is it raining?), no one thought anything was wrong until lunch came around. I quickly ate my food and before I could say some lame excuse to get the fuck out because holy shit Sasuke was in the same room and only a few feet away, Sakura grabbed me by the arm.

"What's wrong?"

"W-what do you mean? I need to go to Iruka's room." She frowned, eye brows scrunching up in suspicion. I shifted from one foot to the other, giving her a nervous smile. "Y-you know I'm failing his class Sakura! C'mon."

"You've never gone in for tutoring before, why is this different?"

"Iruka and I talked a lot the other day." She sighed, not completely convinced.

"We're hanging out after school."

"I-I really can't. You guys go-"

"Just you and I, Naruto." She waved at him, giving him no option.

"O-ok." I turned to look at the rest of the group, most still eating and others looking at me oddly. I avoided the particular set of glaring eyes. "See you guys later!" I quickly sprinted the fuck out of there because holy shit, I thought Sasuke was going to shank me.

I know I said I wasn't going to avoid him but I feel so awkward. It's like walking around with socks and sandals on during summer. It was just weird, in an uncomfortable way. I felt so embarrassed.

I never talked about my emotions, they were personal and thus me dealt with in that manner but, fuck, he molested the fuck out of my personal emotion bubble. Which is weird all in its self because it's Sasuke. Socially inept Sasuke. The same guy that almost punched this chick that tried to confess to him because he thought the box of chocolates was actually a bomb. The same guy who laughed at those sad animal abuse commercials on TV. This was the same guy that told his pre-k teacher that he wanted to grow up to be Darth Vader.

Dammit. Why does he like my anyway? Why am I the unfortunate victim? Does he want to drink my blood or something? Oh my god. If we had kids he'd raise them to be douches like him.

Wait.

Neither of us could get pregnant.

Thank god.

I'm pretty sure Sasuke reproducing is the equivalent of the apocalypse. That bastard should get neutered or something.

I was just about to turn a corner when an annoying screech, that I'm pretty sure could be heard from a 3 mile perimeter, sounded. The fucking bell. Can't believe I spent the entire lunch walking around these damn hallways. I should've just skipped, I would have avoided teachers, Sasuke, Sakura's 'hanging out' session after school, and people in general. My feet began to drag me towards Calculus. Yes, I said Calculus. I'm not stupid. Iruka's class is the only one I'm failing, it's Anatomy. Damn, human body.

Wish we were Ditto's. I'd only have to remember goo. What about the spinal cord? Nope, goo. Goo everywhere.

I contemplated going to class before I smiled and decided not to.

Don't be like me. You get butt-raped by a dildo, suck your guy friend off, give your other friend a handjob, and have the devils bastard child confessing he likes you. While contemplating your sexuality because dammit, Brad Pitt is really fucking hot and I want to lick chocolate off his vanilla abs.

I snuck out of campus swiftly with a grin. I took my ipod out as I approached the bust stop close to campus. What should I do?It took a total of 15 minutes before the bus arrived. I was just about to get on when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me. I stumbled backwards, the bus driver starred at me confused before he closed the doors and drove away.

"W-wait! Sir!" I tried signal the driver. Fucking shit.

I growled, clawing at the offending hand still on me. As soon as it was off, I turned around to fucking cut the asshole. A smirk came to view, not the usual arrogant one, but a smirk none the less. My back turned stiff and I swear my lungs were currently failing me.

"Where are you going Dobe?"

Fuck.

END.

Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't know how to go about it lol but I finally got it, so the next chapter will hopefully be longer :) Thank you for reading. This was a little late too T_T I'm really sorry I know I said every Thursday but hey, it's only been Friday for about an hour sooo...


End file.
